Documents and displayable media such as advertising materials contain “content.” Different content has different purposes, different formats, and different subject matter. Content that has meaning and purpose is typically referred to as rhetorical content.
Most businesses strive to provide a consistent image for all media materials. Content management may be useful, for example, in providing a consistent product description in advertising materials across multiple sales and marketing mediums such as websites, proposals, brochures, and other documents.
Managing content can be a significant challenge for businesses, creating significant costs for large multi-department organizations. Content reuse issues are made more difficult by variances in regional product availability, audience type, and target marketing. Thus, reoccurring creation and delivery of high quality content to customers and clients is often inefficient and expensive.
As such, expenses increase as content is manually adapted or edited for various uses and formats. It can be difficult for business and organizations to efficiently create content that is consistent, accurate, and readily available for reuse. Especially when so much content already exists and is in a format not conducive to repurposing.